LED lighting has seen increasing use in the past few years. Some of the advantages of LED lighting include reduced power consumption compared to incandescent or even fluorescent lighting, long life of the LED fixtures, precise control, numerous variations in the color of the light emitted by LED fixtures, and reduced size and weight of the fixtures allowing for greater use in various applications.
LED lighting systems are able to be controlled by various types of lighting controls, such as analog controls, such as 0-10 volt controls and/or digital controls, such as Digital Multiplex (DMX).
However, a major disadvantage in known lighting systems is that the lighting systems are configured to receive a certain type of lighting control signal and such systems lack flexibility in changing lighting control modes. Therefore, what is desired is a lighting system and method that can operate in multiple modes to receive various combinations of lighting control signals.